A Girl Named Annie
by degrassichick
Summary: Because there's a girl named Annie, and she's scrawny, and adorable, and obnoxious. And I, Jacob Black, am hopelessly in love with her. JacobOC


**Okay, so I'm trying a new section of fan fiction. Twilight fan fiction. Haha.**

**This is my first attempt at a Twilight fic, so please go easy on me! Lol.**

**This is basically post Eclipse, pre-Breaking Dawn, about what happens after Jacob leaves, and it's entirely in Jacob's POV.**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**R&R and please, no flames!**

**-**

**XO,**

**DC**

**-**

_**A Girl Named Annie**_

-

"Fudge pops!" I heard a girl squeal as she slammed body first into me, her tray of drinks spilling to the floor in a loud clatter. And a lot of splashes.

I could feel the soda and water and whatever else there was smacking my legs of my jeans as the girl with the messy blonde hair scrambled to the floor to clean up her mess.

I crouched down along with her, swiftly placing all of the cups back onto the tray before she could even get one.

"Wow. Showoff." The girl laughed slightly, standing up, looking down at her tray.

I stood up along with her and she shoved the tray into my hands. "Hold this. I have to brush myself off."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." I retorted snidely, finally looking down at her as she glared back up at me.

I could swear I felt my heart stop beating.

A feeling swept through me that I had never felt before that yet seemed oddly familiar. I could see the look on her face as she stared up at me with her wide, green eyes. Was this happening to her?

What the hell was going on?

Her eyes twinkled while looking at me and her eyes never broke away my own. She didn't blink. Not once.

God, look away from her, you dumbass.

But, I couldn't. I couldn't look away from her.

"I'm Annie." She finally said, breaking apart our odd stupor.

I sat the tray down on the counter behind me and held my hand out to her. I could tell I was smiling like an idiot. "Jacob."

* * *

After waiting around for her to apologize to her boss for spilling all of the drinks and then getting off of work a little over thirty minutes later, I found myself walking with her down the sidewalks of Seattle.

"So, fudge pops, huh?" I asked with a slight laugh, turning my head to face her.

God, she was gorgeous.

And even prettier when she laughed, I noticed a few seconds later, when she laughed at my comment. "Shut up. I try not to swear. So, I use alternatives."

"And fudge pops stands for…" I egged on.

She snapped a finger up at me, narrowing her eyes. "Nice try."

We walked along in silence for a few moments.

"So, how old are you?" Annie finally asked, glancing up at me.

"I'll be seventeen in a few weeks."

I saw her jaw drop just slightly, and her eyes blinked slowly a few times. "You're kidding."

I shook my head. "Quite the contrary."

She shook her head back at me, "Don't take this the wrong way, seriously, don't. But, you look like you've gotta be 23. At least."

I laughed. "And yet, ironically, I'm 16."

She smirked, shrugging. "I'll be in 17 next April."

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, seriously, don't, but you look like you've gotta be 14. At the very oldest." I threw back sarcastically, just to watch her jaw drop again.

She smacked her hand against my elbow. "Shut up. I just sprouted up to 5'2, thank you very much."

"Oh, forgive me, your highness." I bowed at her mockingly.

"You kind of look familiar." She said, eyeing me as if trying to place where she had seen me before.

"Yeah?" I asked, actually curious about where this was heading.

She nodded, laughing. "You're not by any chance a teenage runaway are you?"

My heart faltered for a second. "What?"

She shrugged. "Some guy ran away from this Indian reservation up on the Olympic Peninsula named Jacob…and his picture looked vaguely familiar to yours."

As fate would happen, at that exact time we walked by a newspaper stand and she pointed at it quickly. "Look, there."

I turned to look and…good God.

My picture's on a newspaper cover.

There's absolutely zero doubt that it's me.

"16-year-old Jacob Black has now been missing from his home in La Push for a little over a week. Father, Billy Black, said that he wasn't concerned at first, but now that he has a better understanding of what would upset his son enough to leave, he has no doubt that his son has, in fact, ran away from home." Annie read aloud, crouching down the glass box to read the newspaper caption under my picture. She stood back up to face me, smiling smugly. "So, what made you leave?"

I had to have imprinted on Annie.

There is no chance in Hell that I would have told her otherwise.

* * *

She blinked at me a few times. She was quite fond of doing that, I noticed. We are sitting on a bench in a park somewhere in central Seattle. "You ran away because of a _girl_." She clarified.

I nodded. "Her name's Bella."

"Wow." She murmured, shaking her head.

"What?" I asked, confusingly.

She shrugged. "Nothing. It's just…you seem too strong to run out of town because of…a _girl_."

I eyed her with laughing eyes. "Too strong?"

She shook her head, obviously getting frazzled. "You know what I mean. Too big." She paused, again, shaking her head. "Not, like, _fat_ big. I mean, you are, you know, _tall_ big…but…" she finally rested her forehead in the palm of her left hand and made a circle motion with her free hand. "Carry on with your story."

"She was my best friend, and I was in love with her."

"How very Zoey 101 of you, Chase." She mumbled.

I eyed her confusingly. "Huh?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Go on."

I shrugged. "And a few days ago, I got an invitation to her wedding in the mail."

She eyed me confusingly, finally glancing up from the sidewalk under her beat up Converse. "Apparently she wasn't aware of you being in love with her?" she guessed.

I shook my head. "No. She was fully aware. She admitted to being in love with me too."

She looked _so_ puzzled. It almost made me laugh.

"Bella would never have invited me to the wedding. The invitation was from her fiancée."

Annie snorted. "He sounds like a jerk that just wanted to rub your nose in the fact that he got the girl."

I smiled appreciatively at her Edward-bashing. "Exactly what I think."

"So, do you think this Bella girl knows that you were invited?"

"Doubt it." I say with a shrug. "I figure it's all part of the bloodsucker's master plan to make me feel like an idiot at a wedding that I obviously wasn't supposed to be at."  
She nodded her head in understanding; before I saw her body pause. "Wait…_bloodsucker_?"

"You know…a vampire?"

She giggled, eyeing me confusingly. "As in, 'Oh, Natasha, I vant to suck your blood!' vampire?" she opened her mouth and clacked her teeth together for emphasis, laughing.

I nodded. "Exactly. Only, without the Transylvanian accent."

"He thinks he's a vampire, he has super long canine teeth…he's pale?" she guessed. "Why would you call him a vampire?"

"Because that's what he _is_." I answer frustratingly.

I could tell she wasn't buying a word of what I said.

"There's no such thing as a vampire."

"Oh, trust me, _there is_."

"They're an urban myth. Just like werewolves."

I started laughing. I honestly couldn't stop myself.

"_What_?" she asked, obviously becoming annoyed.

I crossed my arms over my chest smugly. "I have it on good authority that werewolves exist as well."

She scoffed in reply. "I'll believe _that _when I see it." She grumbled.

I smirked, and we sat in a dazed silence.

I was positive that somewhere down the line, she would _definitely_ be seeing it.

* * *

"The wedding is on August 13th." Annie stated, glancing at the card and then back up at me. It had been a few days since I had met her, and I had yet to be away from her for longer than a few hours. "You going?"

"Doubtful." I scoffed.

She eyed me as if I sprouted a second head. Or had just turned into a wolf. "Are you serious? Why not?"

I eyed back up at her in disbelief. "Are _you_ serious? Why would I go to her wedding? To that bloodsucker with all of his family there?"

She grinned wildly, her pearly teeth gleaming. "Because it admits a plus-one and I am _dying_ to see if your vampire theory is true."

"Who says I'd invite you if I did go?" I ask pathetically.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "You're a terrible bluffer. And besides, it would be the perfect opportunity for this _Bella_ to find out exactly what she's missing. I'll pretend to be your girlfriend and everything. It'll be a blast." She grinned at me wickedly, biting her lower lip and waggling her eyebrows.

"You sure you know what you're getting yourself into?"

She smirked. "Pretty sure I'm up for a challenge."

"I'm serious, Jacob, if you wear jeans to a wedding this whole plan is off." She declared, shoving me out of her front door and onto her porch.

"What are you entailing here, Annie?"

"We're going to the mall, duh."

I shook my head quickly. "I don't do malls."

She smiled sarcastically. "How _cute_! You think I care. C'mon, let's go." She said, snapping her fingers and trying to push me towards her MINI Cooper. Of course, this worked out more in my favor, for I stayed as stiff as a board with my feet planted on the ground while I could picture her behind me, trying to push me with her legs scrambling around her like a cartoon character.

"How's this working out for you, Ann?" I laughed.

"Come on." She pleaded. "I'll get you the nicest tux at Macy's if you'll just _move_!"

For some reason, I moved. I walked to the passenger side of her canary yellow car and pulled the door open. "How do you expect me to fit in here?"

"I can take the top down and your head can peer above the windshield." She suggested with an eye roll, smiling. "Just get in."

I ducked inside and tried to situate myself despite how insanely uncomfortable I was.

She giggled at me from where she climbed into the driver's seat and turned her key into the ignition. The Bravery immediately blasted through her speakers.

_So give me something to believe..._

She quickly slid her sunglasses over her eyes and grinned at me widely as she backed out of her driveway. "This is gonna be fun."

Ironically, she sounded as if she truly believed that.

-.-

Three hours and seven tailors later, I was sitting on a plush chair in Macy's with a tuxedo bag planted on my lap.

Annie was in the dressing room, I could see her tiny, tan feet from under the curtain, and a flash of red sweep past her feet and up her legs, and then I couldn't see it anymore.

"This is the one!" she called out triumphantly. "I know it is!"

Of course, I would have no idea. I didn't watch her try on the fifty other that were sitting on a rack beside her dressing room; I was too busy getting felt up by men that kept referring to me as Shaq.

Before my thoughts could travel any farther, the curtain swept open and all thoughts flew out of my head.

Annie looked _beautiful_. She was in a flowy red dress that fell to her knees, she had pulled her shaggy, dirty blonde hair into a ponytail and she looked…wow.

"Judging on your look I'm going to say you agree?" she asked, smiling. "I love it."

I nodded mutely.

"Do you think it'll make Bella regret ever choosing her beloved Edmund over you?"

I didn't bother to correct her on his name.

I didn't care in the slightest bit what Bella thought.

Not anymore.

* * *

The wedding was at the Cullen's mansion.

"This place is _huge_!" Annie exclaimed, staring at the house with wide eyes.

"Welcome to my personal Hell." I joked as she parked her car among the many others in their driveway.

I could see Edward's sister, the little one with the black hair, standing at the door in a crimson dress, smiling at each guess as they entered. Her face froze when it landed on me. And I could see her mouthing my name.

"Looks like she knows you." Annie laughed, leaning into me.

"Sister."

"To Bella?"

"Edward."

She shrugged in understanding. "Explains the paleness."

I laughed to myself as something dawned on me. "I just realized how unbelievably albino Bella and Edward's kids are going to turn out to be."

Annie slugged me. "Jacob, be nice." She said, trying not to laugh.

That was when I saw him.

Edward.

He appeared at the door next to Alice, his eyes boring into me.

"Oh my God, is that him?" Annie whispered.

I nodded. "That's Edward."

Of course, Annie looked intimidated by him. I've never seen a girl that hasn't looked intimidated by the "great Edward Cullen." Bella had that same look on her face every time she saw him. But, Annie's intimidation wiped off quickly. She turned and looked up at me, grinning. "Let's do this." She said before quickly slipping her arm through the crook in my own and lugging me past the swarms of people who were all staring at me in shock. I wasn't sure what the shock was of. It could have been shock that the boy who ran away had appeared, or the boy that had been previously in love with the bride had shown up, or possibly just my abnormal height, especially compared to the tiny girl on my arm.

But, Annie's height was nothing like her personality. I knew that all along, but it was still incredible to see.

As we walked up the steps, Annie turned her head to look at Edward and smirked at him coyly. "Congratulations." She said in a sickly sweet voice before smiling back at me. "Come along, lover."

My dad looked absolutely stupefied when he saw me enter the room where the wedding was being held. His eyes widened. "Jacob Black, where the hell have you been?"

"Seattle." I said simply, I could hear all of the Quilette's voices in my head.

_Jacob's back. _Sam's was the easiest to be recognized.

_Dude, what the hell? You were gone for over a month! _Embry's was after Sam's.

_I'll explain later. There's someone you guys need to meet_, was my only reply as my dad rattled onto me about being gone.

"And Bella, Christ, don't get me started on Bella. She shows up on my door the day your story hits the paper in tears about where you might be. How could you do something so incredibly stupid, Jacob?"

"Hi, I'm Annie." Annie said quickly, flashing him a wide smile and holding her hand out to my dad. "Jacob has told me_ so_ much about you, Billy."

He seemed puzzled by her presence, but shook her hand nonetheless. "Are you the reason my son stayed gone for so long?" even though I could tell he knew the answer.

She smirked as we took our seats next to Billy. She clung to my arm even tighter. "I hope so."

She's an excellent actress.

I watched Edward pass by our row of seats, and he stared at me in disbelief.

Not sure why, exactly. He _did_ invite me here, after all.

"He's not that cute." Annie murmured in my ear.

The feeling of her breath against my skin made my heart hammer.

He made his way to the front of the room as the precession started. I watched as his brother's made their way down the aisle, a sister on each of their arms. Before the whole room stood, and I knew why.

"Now or never." Annie grinned as she pulled me up with her. The two of us turned to see Bella make her way down the aisle.

She looked beautiful, of course. Her hair was pulled back and she seemed to be glowing as she looked at every row she passed by.

I watched her body freeze up as she saw me and Annie. Annie clasped her fingers through my own and smiled at Bella politely.

I wasn't smiling, I wasn't frowning, I'm not sure what my face was doing exactly.

All I know was that the expression on Bella's face was a mixture of shock, happiness, and sadness. And that my heart felt…nothing.

* * *

"Are we staying for the reception?" Annie asked, leaning into me as the room emptied out after the wedding.

By the time Bella had reached Edward, I only saw her eyes wander back to me two or three times. And then she kissed Edward, and became Isabella Cullen.

"The guy who's best known for being in love with Bella Swan has got some serious showing off to do." I laughed, glancing down at her.

She placed her hand to her heart, smiling. "Who, me?"

I laughed, looping my arm through her own and pulling her away.

I didn't make it very far before I heard the all-too-familiar voice.

"Jacob!"

I dropped my arm from Annie's and turned to face Bella, who hurried towards me, throwing her arms around me tightly. "I've missed you! Where were you?"

"In Seattle." I replied, breaking away from her.

She turned to look at Annie. "I'm Bella."

Annie nodded, smiling weakly. "I know. I'm Annie."

I could tell by the look on Bella's face that she figured there was something else between me and Annie that went a bit farther than friendship, for her smile slightly widened. "Are you the one that stole him away?"

"I kept him under house arrest until he admitted to being madly in love with me." Annie joked.

Bella didn't get the joke part.

"I'm really happy for you, Jacob." She said, smiling. She hugged me once more before walking off, only stealing a few glances back at me.

"Very nice." I murmur in Annie's ear, she giggles in return.

"I'm good at that whole acting-like-a-love-struck-idiot thing." She laughed.

The song 1000 Miles by Blake Lewis started up, and I turned to Annie. And without thinking, I asked her a four-word question. "Do you wanna dance?"

She curtsied at me jokingly. "Why, Mr. Black, I'm honored." She laughed before looping around my arm once more and tugging me off towards the dance floor.

I could see Bella and Edward with their arms wrapped around one another, beaming. They looked insanely happy. And I actually felt…_happy_ for them.

They turned to me and Annie at the same time, and they both smiled approvingly. And then Edward turned to look at her, I saw the loving, adoring look in his eyes, and the rest was history.

I dropped my arms around Annie and watched as she tried pathetically to get her arms around me. "This could get interesting." She said with a laugh.

And without waiting for another attempt, I picked her up and spun her around.

And it was perfectly cheesy.

* * *

Four hours later, we are stumbling out of the Cullen's house with our arms wrapped around one another. The sky was now pitch black, the only light coming from inside the house, the porch light, and the lights from the highway.

A drunken Mike Newton had dropped his fedora while arguing with Jessica Stanley, and Annie had picked it up, put it on her head, and never bothered to return it.

"Well, surprisingly, this was quite a fun evening, Mr. Jacob Black." Annie laughed.

"Do you wanna go on a walk?" I asked quickly, turning to face her.

She nodded mutely, and we brushed past her car and off down the driveway.

"Was it actually _surprisingly_ fun?"

She shook her head, tipping her (Mike's?) fedora. "No. I figured it would be. And Bella and Edward are cute together, actually. I'm sorry to say."

"Yeah, they fit each other." I agreed.

She eyed me in shock. "Did you really just say that?"

I paused as we walked down the side of the road, I turned to face her. "You really think that for the past month I've still been in love with Bella?"

I could tell she wasn't sure how to reply.

"Annie." I said quickly, pressing my hands on her shoulders. "I've been in love with you since the moment I saw you in that restaurant."

She rubbed her lips together, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

"And since that day, I've known we're supposed to be together."

"How can you _know_ we're supposed to be together?" she questioned, crossing her arms over her chest and smirking.

"Because…because I _imprinted_ on you, Annie."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Imprinted."

I nodded. "It means that I saw you and instantly knew that I was meant for you. That you were meant for me. And that was the way things had to be"

I watched as her smile got wider. And wider. "You're a werewolf, aren't you, Jacob Black?"

I froze. "What?"

"You are. Aren't you?"

I nodded.

She shrugged. "I figured."

"What happened to not believing in vampires and werewolves?"

She sighed, laughing. "I still refuse to believe that the Cullen's are vampires…just because, well, that's just odd. But, you as a werewolf? I can see it."

I scoffed. "How can you _see_ it?"

She sighed, laughing. "Okay, so Bella may have mentioned it to me when she was telling me that I better take care of you."

No way.

"What?"

She nodded. "She pulled me away during the reception, said she was really happy that you had found me, and that I better take the best care of you that's possible, because you're her red wolf." I shook my head slowly, in disbelief. "So, it took me a few seconds to realize what she meant, and then I remembered you saying that thing last month about having it on good authority that werewolves exist, and I kind of pieced it all together."

"Nicely done." I laughed.

She grinned. "I thought so."

We stood in silence for a few moments, before she looked up at me. "So can I see it?"

"See what?" I asked, laughing.

"You as a wolf, obviously."

I smirked, wrapping my arms around her waist and pressing her against me. "Maybe later." I murmured with a laugh before swooping down and pressing my lips against her own.

I currently had other things in mind at the moment. I could practically feel her heart hammering against her chest as she kissed me back deeply as I lifted her off the ground and tighter into my arms.

I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, I don't know how the guys are going to react when they meet Annie, and I don't know who Annie will react when she sees the other part of me.

All I know is that everything will be okay.

Because there's a girl named Annie, and she's scrawny, and adorable, and obnoxious. And that I, Jacob Black, am hopelessly in love with her.

* * *

**Ta-da!**

**Okay, please go easy on me, that was my first attempt at a Twilight fic!**

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**R&R and please, no flames!**

**-**

**XO,**

**DC**


End file.
